Il pleut
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Un soir pluvieux, Nami reste plus longtemps éveillée pour tracer ses cartes quand tout d'un coup, à la lueur d'un éclair, elle se désintéresse de son bureau après un regard vers l'extérieur...


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda, ça ne risque pas de changer.  
Rating : K  
Pairing : Huuuum… On peut considérer cela comme du LuNa.  
Setting : Après les deux ans.  
Ndla : Je saurais que pluie + heure de permanence = OS. En fait, j'ai repensé au thème du challenge et d'un coup, une idée m'est venue. Comme d'habitude, Dame Inspiration s'est emparée de ma plume et je me suis mise à écrire. Là encore, il pleut alors j'ai eut l'inspiration nécessaire pour le terminé en une journée. Est-ce que ça vaut quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas mais je me suis dis que cette idée ne devait pas être complètement oublié dans un tiroir de mon bureau, je vous le présente.

\*/

**Il pleut.**

Nami travaillait encore alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures. Un coup de tonnerre la surprit, faisant tomber son stylo sur sa carte. Le papier s'imbibait déjà d'encre alors qu'elle reprit sa plume en main. Consternée par sa propre bêtise, elle eut un soupir et s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise, un peu déprimée par le temps. Elle consulta le calendrier.

1er janvier.

Elle se redressa, examinant la pénombre en espérant voir à travers ce rideau de pluie qui martelait la fenêtre avec vigueur, comme pour attirer son attention. Heureusement que Sanji était venu lui apporter un parapluie. Il avait évité celui avec des cœurs rose bonbon, elle le remerciait encore mentalement.

Un autre éclair illumina le pont et elle crut voir une silhouette près du bastingage. Elle se leva et colla son nez à la vitre. Qui est-ce que cela aurait pu être ? Un intrus ? Tout était possible, même en pleine mer… Non, Zoro était de garde et jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un échapper à sa vigilance. Il avait beau dormir vingt heures sur vingt-quatre, personne dans l'équipage ne remettait en question ses compétences de garde. Nami et les autres ne risquaient rien.

Avait-elle halluciné à cause de son manque de sommeil ? Possible.

Harassée, la navigatrice se rassit, le coude planté sur son bureau, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main. Elle défit d'un geste négligeant sa queue-de-cheval et laissa ses cheveux cascader sur les épaules, glissant jusqu'au bas de ses reins.

1er janvier… Cette date lui semblait familière. Un évènement important. Elle mettait sa main à couper que Luffy lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de cette date mais impossible de se souvenir. Nami avait honte, elle qui passait son temps à critiquer son capitaine qui oubliait en un temps record les plans de batailles et les recommandations qu'on lui faisait.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail, c'était horriblement frustrant. La belle rousse froissa sa feuille de papier rageusement et la jeta dans la corbeille. Une carte qui lui avait prit toute l'après-midi. Tant pis. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte et ce pressentiment ne la quittait pas depuis que la pluie avait commencée.

Elle rangea ses affaires et prit son parapluie, rassurée de voir que la pluie faisait une pause dans sa tentative d'inondation. Elle n'eut qu'à scruter le ciel pour savoir que ce ne serait qu'une brève accalmie. Nami se demanda fugitivement comment elle allait pouvoir dormir avec le boucan que faisait cet orage.

Décidément, Grand Line était imprévisible.

La jeune femme descendit, prenant mille précaution à cause du sol submergé par l'eau. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'une fois réveillée le lendemain, elle demanderait aux garçons de débarrasser le Sunny de toute cette eau. C'était un coup à se casser quelque chose.

1er janvier… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se produire pour que cette date soit aussi importante ?

Elle allait descendre les escaliers lorsqu'un éclair illumina à nouveau le navire. Et elle le vit.

― Luffy !

Elle dévala les marches, furibonde et inquiète.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu es trempé, tu devrais déjà être en train de dormir au dortoir avec Sanji-kun et les autres !

― Nami…

Cette voix atone, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Son anxiété bloqua la réplique cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se stoppa net, à trois pas derrière son capitaine qui n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle. La navigatrice se radoucit, serrant la poignée de son parapluie entre ses mains.

― On serait mal si tu attrapais la mort. Chopper va être rongé par les regrets et…

― Tu as raison.

Il replaça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

― Il est en train de pleuvoir.

― Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

Nami les vit dans la lumière d'un nouvel éclair silencieux. Puis elle se souvint.

Ces petites perles d'eau qui roulaient sur les joues de son capitaine…

Nami eut un fin sourire, se voulant rassurante, et déplia le parapluie. Elle le brandit au-dessus d'eux une fois qu'elle fut à côté du jeune homme.

― C'est vrai. Il pleut. Allons à l'intérieur.

Cet instant resterait entre Luffy, Nami… et Zoro.

1er janvier… Comment avait-elle osé oublier ?

\*/

Il a été fait alors que je repensais à certaines remarques qui ont été faites, déclarant que Luffy n'était pas vraiment affecté par la mort de Ace après deux ans. Je m'y oppose fortement. Il en conserve une trace, une blessure profonde à l'intérieure de lui mais qui a cicatrisé. Et de temps en temps, il est possible que cette douleur revienne. C'est mon point de vue.

Hum... Ce ficlet mérite une review pour vous ?


End file.
